Torn
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Torn is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12


_**Merlin**_

_**Torn**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 1- Tragic**_

Dana walked through Camelot, as she walked through the town towards the castle she was blown away by the beauty of the city. Dana was in Camelot for a reason and after asking guards for directions she walked through the castle towards the chambers of Camelot's Court Physician Gauis she knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in." Gauis called from the other side, Dana walked in and pulled down the velvet green cloak that hide her face, her dark chocolate brown hair fell gracefully down her back, Gauis looked into her see green eyes and knew straight away who she was. He smiled.

"Dana, this is a surprise Merlin didn't say anything about you coming to visit from your last letter." Gauis said with a smile giving Dana a hug.

"Sorry Gauis. I know I should have said I was coming but this visit wasn't something I had planned till a few days ago. I need to speak to Merlin. Where is he? Where is my brother Gauis?" Dana asked, Gauis could see the tears behind her eyes and he knew something was wrong.

"Dana what's happened? Merlin is in Prince Arthur's chambers, you know Merlin is Arthur's manservant." Gauis asked, Dana's tears were now falling as she told Gauis the reason she was standing in front of him in tears, Gauis was shocked to say the least, shocked and sadden to hear the news that had just left his niece's mouth.

Dana left her uncle to go and find her brother, Gauis had told her he was working in Arthur's chambers cleaning, she knew the news she had to tell him was more important that cleaning up after a royal prat like Arthur, and the Prince wasn't going to stop Dana seeing her brother, Dana had never cared very much for Royals, she'd always had bad experience with them in her past, she finally reached Arthur's chambers thanks to Gauis's directions she knocked on the door Arthur opened the door

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked he'd never seen Dana before in his life and was confused as to why she was standing out of his bed chamber, Dana looked into the room and saw Merlin making Arthur's bed, she pushed past Arthur walking into the room not saying a word to the confused prince.

"Excuse me! This is my chamber you can't just walk in here." Arthur said with anger in his voice Merlin looked up and saw his sister, he was shocked to see her.

"Dana! What are you doing here? You should have told me you were coming." Merlin said dropping the pillow he was holding to hug his sister.

"Do you know her?" Arthur asked confused.

"Sorry Sire, this is my big sister Dana. Dana this is my master Prince Arthur." Merlin said with a smile, Arthur looked at Dana and was taken away by her beauty, she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes on and he knew Morgana was the most beautiful woman in Camelot but Merlin's sister was giving Morgana a run for her money in looks.

"You never said you had a sister Merlin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur said kissing Dana's hand. Dana pulled it away as soon as the Prince's lips touched her skin.

"I'd like to say the same but I need to speak to my brother alone." Dana said, Arthur was shocked no woman had ever done what Dana had just done, it had shaken him to his core.

"Dana? What are you doing here? You never just show up out of the blue you always write before you visit." Merlin asked. Dana took a deep breath tears were falling from her eyes, Arthur could tell that what she was about to tell Merlin was not good news. Dana blinked back the tears and sat her brother down on Arthur's bed.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked confused.

"Merlin... something's happened... it's mother... she's... she's dead... she's been murdered..." Dana said chocked out sobs, Merlin went as white as a sheet and for a few seconds said nothing before he started to cry, Dana wrapped her arms around her baby brother and the two cried over the loss of their mother. Arthur watched the two siblings feeling hopeless.

"Go home Merlin... take as much time as you want off work... I'll get a replacement servant while you grief... I'm sorry for your loss." Arthur said Dana looked him a little shocked, she meet a lot of Royals and none had acted the way Arthur was acting right now. Merlin just nodded and Dana and Merlin left the room and walked back to Gauis's chambers without saying a word to each other.

Merlin and Dana sat alone in silence on Merlin's bed, neither had muttered a word to each other since Dana had broke the news of their mother's death to Merlin. A uncomfortable silence had settled in the room, one that neither sibling wanted to break.

"Where have you been? You just left... you just left home.. before I left for Camelot you just disappeared... Mother and I heard nothing from you... till Ealdor was attacked then you re appeared to help... where did you go Dana?" Merlin asked breaking the silence, Dana had a feeling that her brother might ask the question... it was a question her mother had asked when she had returned to Ealdor after a year an half away from home.

"Here and Their. I found our brother... my baby brother and your big brother... and I found our father." Dana said Merlin looked at her shocked, he knew of their father because he had died in his arms a year ago but he knew nothing of another brother... growing up it had always been Dana, Merlin and their mother.

"We don't have a brother Dana. It's just you and me." Merlin said confused.

"No Merlin... there are three of us. Me, Samuel and You. When Father left Ealdor he took Samuel with him, Mother never told you because she thought Samuel and Father we're dead... I never did tell her I found them... I didn't want to break her heart... turns out Samuel did that by himself... he got her killed." Dana said with a sad look in her eyes Merlin was confused.

"I'm really confused." Merlin said putting his head in his hands. Dana put her arm around him.

"Samuel is evil Merlin, he cost our mother her live, he owed a very powerful man a lot of money, money he couldn't pay back... money that the man he owed it to took by killing our mother..." Dana sighed Merlin looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Then I hate him..." Merlin whispered through his tears.

"He's gone Merlin... I was their when mother died... the man who killed her is dead... and as for Samuel I'll find him... and I'll make him pay.." Dana said kissing her brother's forehead.

"Are you going to stick around? Or are you going to leave me again?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sticking around... I'm not leaving you again. But we do need to return to Ealdor for mother's funeral." Dana said with a small smile. Merlin gave her a small smile back before a knock on Merlin's bedchamber door made them jump. The door opened and Gwen entered the room.

"Gauis told me about your mother... I'm so sorry. She was such a lovely woman. I would like to go with you to Ealdor if that's alright?" Gwen asked, Merlin gave her a small smile.

"I'd like that. Gwen this is Dana my sister, Dana this is Gwen she's a friend of mine." Merlin said with a small smile. Gwen smiled at Dana.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Gwen. We leave for Ealdor tomorrow morning. We should all get some sleep." Dana said getting up from the bed.

"Arthur and Morgana want to join us on going to Ealdor if that's alright with you two? Your mother looked after them when we stayed in Ealdor they want to say goodbye." Gwen said with a small smile.

"That's fine. Like Dana said we leave tomorrow morning. " Merlin said Gwen smiled and left the room. Dana looked at Merlin.

"Why would the Prince of Camelot and The King's Ward want to come with us to say goodbye?" Dana asked confused. Merlin sighed.

"When Ealdor was attacked Gwen, Morgana and Arthur went with me to help protect Ealdor. Mother was nice to them, they liked her. They want to say goodbye." Merlin said getting into bed. Dana didn't say another words she laid down on her bed that Gauis had made up for her and blew out the candle, tomorrow Merlin, Dana, Gauis, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen would leave for Ealdor to say a final goodbye to Hunith.


End file.
